The purpose of this research is to study the natural history, immunopathophysiology, and potential diagnostic and therapeutic modalities of IgE mediated food hypersensitivity in patients with atopic dermatitis. The development of clinical tolerance to food allergens also is being studied since 30% of food allergic "outgrow" their food allergy in 2-3 years if placed on an appropriate food antigen avoidance diet.